Alien Girl 2: Amunet Reborn
by darkminathegone
Summary: I don't know actually know how this story will turn out, so this summary is just kind of an idea. Jamison and Ari are two aliens who live happily out in the country, but when a couple with three kids move in the town Jamison learns they were the ones Amunet and Aapep were with before they died. Can he trust them to keep the town and all the aliens there safe?


She opened her eyes to see only bright light, but as her eyes adjusted she noticed a man in white with a mask over his mouth.

"It's a girl," he said before handing her to a lady dressed in blue. The lady wrapped her up in a pink blanket, only to then hand her to a dark woman with bright red hair.

She smiled and cradled her close and whispered, "Hello, daughter."

A man with pale blue skin and a mohawk walked over, putting an arm around the dark woman and smiling down at his new baby girl. "What should we name her?" he asked her as he put his finger in his daughter's hand.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked in reply.

He thought for a moment then carefully picked her up, smiling, "Amunet."

"Amunet? That's such a strange name, though," his wife said, looking at their baby and then back at him.

"It's an ancient name, but I think it might fit her."

His wife nodded, "Alright Jamison, her name will be Amunet."

Jamison smiled and squeezed his daughter before giving her back to his wife. "After a while you'll like the name, Ari."

"Just like how you like Quinn's name now?" She asked, cradling Amunet again.

"Exactly," he answered.

* * *

Jamison and Ari took their new baby girl home. They lived with their ex-sister-in-law, Shirley, and her child Theodore. But Amunet wasn't Jamison and Ari's first child; they also had a toddler named Quinn who looked more like Ari.

Quinn had dark skin, though not as dark as Ari's, and brown hair. Ari had dyed hers so that's not the same any more, but Quinn did have Jamison's grey eyes.

Ari went to the baby room where Quinn was playing with a toy boat. He looked up at his mom when she came in. "Quinn, say hello to your little sister. This is Amunet," Ari told him, kneeling down beside him. Quinn didn't actually know how to talk, so he just stared at Amunet until Ari got back up. Ari smiled and snuggled her baby girl before putting her down in her crib.

Ari was a stay at home mom and so she always watched the kids since Jamison and Shirley worked during the day. Jamison was in law enforcement and Shirley worked at the hospital. Theodore goes to elementary school, so Ari's usually home alone until the maid comes, but he doesn't stay long. She's happy to stay with the kids; they never cry or anything, so she just reads her cookbooks, thinking of what to make for dinner.

* * *

Jamison was already painting as Shirley read recipe books at the computer desk. Ari smiled a little and sat next to the easel, pulling out and beginning to read her cookbook from earlier. Shirley had given it to her. She guessed Theodore was downstairs in the kitchen doing his homework.

Theodore has been a quiet boy ever since his dad – Jamison's twin brother, Norman, died. Shirley was heartbroken about the whole thing until another man named Rainer came into their lives. Both Jamison and Ari agreed Rainer was no good for Shirley, but the day after they got married Rainer had died of starvation. They hadn't known how it had happened, but now Shirley believes there'll be no more men for her.

Ari looked up at Jamison as he painted and spoke suddenly. "I want another child."

Jamison looked at her, utterly shocked. "Already?"

"Yes, I love our kids and I want more."

He covered his shock, then smiled and kissed her before going back to his painting saying, "Alright, we'll go try for another after I'm done."

She smiled and went back to reading, she hoped he'd finish his painting soon.

* * *

In the morning Ari was on her third volume recipe book. Jamison got the mail in his swim trunks, and Ari couldn't help but smile at his insanity.

Shirley was reading downstairs as Theodore waited for the school bus; he knew Shirley and Jamison's carpools would come at the same time as his bus, but he didn't like sitting in the house with the silence that surrounds him and his mom.

Right after Jamison got the mail, the car from his work came to the front of the house, and so did Shirley's as well as the bus. Shirley hadn't been to work for weeks; first she had Theodore to take care of, then Norman had died, and shortly after her and Rainer had gotten married. Shirley loved work, so to be away from it for so long caused her to practically fly into the car with joy, though she was the last to leave the house.

* * *

After a few hours of reading in silence, Ari actually started wishing something exciting would happen in Riverview. It was such a quiet town, so she knew nothing would. The only exciting thing was hearing all the gossip about who was having an affair, or who died, or who was going to have another baby. Norman and Rainer had been the talk of the town; they'd been the only two who hadn't died simply of old age for a long while.

Ari heard the door open and began taking back her wish until Francis, their maid, yelled up, "Mrs. McCall? It's me, Francis, so don't worry."

Ari sighed, yelling back, "Hello, Francis, how are you today?"

"Fine, Mrs. McCall. How are you?"

"I feel fine just a little nauseous."

"Pregnant again?"

"Hopefully!"

He started cleaning downstairs, shaking his head as Ari went back to reading.

Francis was an interesting man to all them, but they actually hired him because he's from the moon – just like Ari and Shirley. Jamison is from Neptune, but he's Uranian and Pluton too because of his dad's side.

There seemed to be nothing for Francis to clean, so Ari paid him and he was gone. She went back up to her room and went back to reading.

* * *

Around two Ari started feeling really nauseous but didn't know why, though she had a feeling she might already be pregnant, or they'd been unlucky this time and her period had already started.

* * *

At three both Jamison and Shirley got out of work and both were happy, having gotten promotions. Jamison was so happy he decided to go and question people at the library. Shirley was wishing for just two more promotions, sitting on a bench reading her books since it was quieter. Ari didn't know anything about them not coming home straight away and started to worry.

When Theodore came home Ari hugged him saying, "Oh good, you're alright. I was so worried you wouldn't come home either."

"W-why?" Theodore asked, stepping away from her.

"Well, Jamison and your mom haven't come home yet; I've been worried."

"Oh, I saw Mom at the park reading and then saw Uncle Jamison walking into the library."

"Thank goodness. With Jamison being in law enforcement, can you blame me for being worried?"

"No, I guess not, but I should go do my homework." Theodore walked past Ari into the old-looking kitchen.

Ari sighed and walked upstairs going back to her reading; she was going to wait for Jamison and keep out of Theodore's way.

* * *

Ari didn't even notice it was eleven when Jamison got home; she was so happy that he was back that she pulled him on the bed – let's just say that things started to heat up; lots of rose petals were involved.

After Ari and Jamison were done they noticed Shirley was still gone, so they got up and waited for her. Jamison wrote his report on the people he questioned at the library as they waited, but Ari kept pacing back and forth.

Finally at two-thirty in the morning Shirley came home. She tried to sneak in without waking up anybody, but Jamison flipped open his laptop, lighting up his face as he sat in the kitchen.

"Why, Shirley, you're home late," Jamison mocked as Ari turned on the lights.

"What are you two still doing awake?" asked Shirley, looking back and forth between them.

"We've been waiting for you," Ari told her crossing her arms. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um…." was Shirley's only answer.

"It's 2:30," Ari told her. "Do you have any idea how long Theodore sat here in the kitchen pretending to read as he waited for you?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time," Shirley insisted.

"What if Jamison and I weren't here to take care of him, Shirley? Then what would you do when you 'lost track of time'?"

"I never meant to stay out so late, okay?" Shirley spat.

"Whatever," Ari replied vehemently.

"It won't happen again," Shirley promised, walking away.

Theodore sat upstairs in the baby room hugging his teddy bear, Lionel. He heard everything they said and wondered if his mom would move them out just to prove that she was a good mother, but he hoped she wouldn't. He liked living with his uncle; his uncle looked just like his dad but had a mohawk. Theodore looked over at Amunet and thought about how he finally had a cousin with the same skin as him. He couldn't leave her alone to the world that will judge her for their skin.

Ari sighed as she and Jamison went upstairs, stressed, and quickly went to bed. Theodore and Shirley fell asleep on the couches in the living room, equally stressed, but Theodore was worried as well, curled up and hugging Lionel tightly.

* * *

**Alright, so first of all I didn't make Shirley and Ari I just changed their hair color.**

**I know you may have not liked how Alien Girl ended, but that is why I made this one, so review to keep me going ;P  
**


End file.
